theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier
} Xavier } Biographical Information Birthdate 2nd May, 1924 (Age: 94) Perpetual Age 23 Created By Concealed Status Undead Occupation Entrepreneur Vampire Sheriff Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'8" (162cm) Hair Color Brown Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions The Old Ones Becca Terrell Jaden † } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 4 Last Seen Season 5 Played By Garrett Hedlund "Out of all the loyal and competitive immortals you could of appointed, instead you considered a riftraft." ~Xavier~ Xavier is a vampire and currently a sheriff for Area 2 (Queens, New York) after the death of former sheriff Jaden. In the beginning of his immortal existence, Xavier was considered a uncontrollable addict of slaughtering innocent victims among the night, until Eric liberated him from his cravings and advised him to begin to consider blood packages or to begin consuming the blood of animals, which Xavier began to extract blood dispensers. Based on his inevitable and exceptional behaivor and after the death of Jaden, Eric appointed Xavier as the new and official sheriff of Area 2, which Xavier honors Eric on his behalf. History Xavier was born on May 2, 1924 in Eastern Utah during the Spanish Influenca. Xavier grew in a isolated household as himself as the only child among his parents. Upon the arrival of his estranged uncle, Xavier internally knew that his uncle wasn't mortal but within a supernatural (vampire). On the night of his departure, Xavier's uncle offered him a monumental gift and informed him that his eternal span will never be shallow nor isolated, in which his uncle tranfigured Xavier into an immortal that night. Ever since his transition, Xavier has considered himself a nomad within different locations he temporarily resides. Current Life Xavier currently owns a clothing and formal attire facility in his area which is located in Queens, NY. Appreciating his newly appointed position, Xavier offers Eric and his family discounts from his invested enterprise. Season 4 Also attending their meeting is Terrell, Becca, and Jaden, whom are the three vampire sheriffs that is responsible for each of their areas of New York. Eric informs them that he should be quickly notified of any incident that occurs in each borough within each day. Understanding and accepting his declaration, the residence begins to oscillate, which the windows continues to disturb themselves. As Eric hears the prescense of Lorena and her three companions whom are Patience and Zyra; Eric loudly announces to take cover, as each window and the entrance door collapses with intriguing turbulences. As Lorena enters the household, she implies The Old Ones to show themselves, which Eric rapidly approaches within distance and informs Lorena that she knows how to make quite an entrance, which Lorena concludes with a intentional grin. With nightfall upon New York City and as a devastating confrontation is about to ignite between The Old Ones and Lorena; Eric and Lorena continue to keep their position. Eric questions Lorena and asks what is the reason why she has returned, which leaves Lorena replying that she believes Eric already knows the answer to that specific question. Eric implies that he's seen that she's casused quite a mess with inflicting pain upon Vincent for no apparent reason. Lorena replies that he has always had it coming due to his sarcastic personality. As Vincent, Michael, Kate, Terrell, Becca, Gordon, and Jaden hold their positions until Eric gives a direct order to initiate, Lorena declares that the war shall begin; which leads to Eric declaring Terrell, Vincent, Becca, Michael, and Jaden to defend themselves as he announces to Kate and Gordon to retreat into hiding until it concludes. As Becca and Terrell tries to attack Patience, she causes pain afflictions on the two, which leaves them in a subsequent state of mind while suffering. Vincent and Michael formed a rapid plot to confuse Zyra, which they both fastly move in different areas around the condominium, which has Zyra easily misunderstood of which to handle. Seeing Michael approach her, she conjures a pain iffliction spell to stop the pace of Michael which doesn't properly work since he is considered an Old One. Unexpectedly approaching her rear view, Vincent propels Zyra and restrains her intensily in the air and threatning to remove her spinal cord if she retalitates. As Jaden views an opening attack on Lorena, he fastly approaches her position, which Eric intentionally orders him not to initiate upon Lorena. With Lorena noticing Jaden's threat, she conjures a necromancing spell against Jaden which she obtains complete control over his mind and Jaden begins to fall upon his knees and implies that she will do as she pleases. Tired of her efficacious intermissions, Eric resists his motives of danger and accelerated towards Lorena fronter position and overpowers her by obstructing her throat tightly, which Lorena places an intense pain infliction upon Eric and Eric implies to her that he's had centuries to become immune to her insignificant inflictions. As Lorena concentrates with enough anger and serenity, while restraining Lorena by her throat, Eric begins to feel the anxiety of her power and he slowly collapses while holding his head and trying to reduce to pain. Lorena confesses to Eric that he's strong but not that strong based on how many exceeding years she has over him and his siblings. While Eric continues to feel that ravaging outcome of Lorena's infliction, Lorena commands Vincent to release Zyra or he'll suffer the same result of her brother, which Vincent gently releases Zyra from his restrainment. Lorena declares to Zyra and Patience that it's time to depart until next time, which Patience replies that she's beginning to enjoy herself while extricating the spell she placed upon Terrell and Becca. Lorena centers in front of Eric, whom he glares at her in return and she states until next time, and the three witches gradually dissipates from the residence. As Eric is released from Lorena infliction, he see's Jaden is still manipulated by the enchantment of Lorena's conjurement. With Terrel, Becca, Vincent, and Michael recovering from the attack, Kate and Gordon returns to the residence as Kate is summoned to return by Michael. As Vincent hints to Eric that trying to help Jaden is not a good idea, Eric slowly declares that Jaden recovers from his mental inprisonment, Jaden ferociously glares at Eric and is threatened by his approach and rapidly grabs a nearby coating wood stand and breks it, which forms a stake. While Eric looking prepared to end his enragement, Jaden fastly approaches Eric and tries to intact him with the wooden stake and Eric quickly appears behind him and incapitates his heart. Falling to his death, Eric implies to Jaden that he apologizes while looking at his recovered family and companions. In Area 3 (which is the perimeter governed by Becca) Michael and Kate forbids of returning to school at the moment to focus on a procedure to keep the remaining vampires within each area subjective and stable upon the restoration of Lorena and her accomplices to aid her. With the sustenance of Michael and Kate to enlighten locals not to distress about their current mythical cataclysm, Terrell and Becca questions each other on how they will come to the aid of their administration (The Old Ones) and withstand their territory which will not be an accessible duty. Terrell implies to Becca that when the time arrives, they will have no choice but to defend the area in which their ancient companions reside because Lorena cannot accomplish what she is prescribed to do because in order to bring harm upon all supernatural beings within each area, she will have to obliberate The Old Ones. Having clear understanding of what he's mentioning, Becca replies that Lorena can't end their complete existence without annihilating the original family. Confounded at the fact that their just now enumerate their history, Michael informs them both that Lorena isn't going to get near the incoming supernatural barriers, due to what would ignite a global desolation, which Michael and his siblings will not let occur. Kate examines on what may be a terrible predicament that could make humans aware of their existence, including witches along with the children of the night. Not thinking of the possibility of that occuring, Michael implies to Kate, Terrell and Becca that as long as they committ to keeping their existence classified and their commonality safe under all circumstances, it shouldn't consort to a problem that will invalidate mortal and immortal lives. As Trinity suspends of consciousness in his compartment, and as he called upon a brief meeting to gather the vampire sheriffs of each area with the help of Selene, whom provided him with his credentials to initiate upon explanation, Eric implicates to Terrell and Becca that he has appointed an upcoming and distinctive immortal who can offer them aid within their area, whom is known as Xavier. Eric briefly explains how he encountered Xavier along the streets and began to help him recover on how to control his craving for human blood. Terrell and Becca implicates that his recommendations meets their standards upon regular policy and welcomes into the family of authority, which Xavier acknowledges their appreciation and begins to clarify what he feels that he can contribute to his contemporary area, which is established in Queens, New York. Engaged in his brief introduction, Eric is unexpectedly dismissed by Selene who informs his that due to the information given to her by Ayana and Jamia, she implies to him that Lorena will begin initiating upon her undertaking and assigned objective once the dawn sets tomorrow night, which Eric relunctantly opposes and states to Selene that it shall begin. With the night that is proclaimed to be considered Lorena's beginning stages of decimating half of the city's vampires, Eric concludes with the induction congregation and informs Xavier, Terrell, and Becca to remain enclosed within their residences until he initiates further notice of how they will benefit emancipating innocent immortals whom captures the sighting of Lorena and her coven. Terrell implies that designating away from their assigned position as they fear the expectance of Lorena, will declare them all as enlightened based on Lorena's expectations, but also insubstantial to defend themselves when that time is upon them. Becca clarifies to Terrell that knowing Eric's assertion of keeping them impervious towards detrimental circumstances and death, it will give them the exhilaration of suggesting estimated perceptions to hold Lorena and her adversaries off as long as possible. As Eric proclaims to hear Xavier's commendations, Xavier elucidates that each of them should occupy their area until further orders have been declared by The Old Ones and to accomodate their vampire residents with any further inquisitions based on how they are going to resist Lorena's manipulations. Observing to them all that if Lorena and her adversaries are able to supervise the minds due to their inevitable abilities, Eric informs them all that since him and his siblings intend on infiltrating her unadvised procedures, they should all be formulated to defend themselves under all contingencies, which Terrell, Becca, and Xavier acknowledge and depart from the domicile to pursue in their assigned commission. Affronting each other at a convenient diner in order to obtain their indescrescent humanity; Terrell, Becca, and Xavier assemble in order to discuss their intended purposes for aiding The Old Ones in their final provocation. Becca implies to them both that without mythical supervision, they will all be vulnerable towards Lorena, along with her conceited companions, whom can obliberate them all. Taking her consideration into account, Xavier implicates that even if their lives were relinquished, due to being defenseless against their enemies, he proclaims that it's worth dying for, due to his loyalty to Eric and the rest of his superior siblings. Positively acknowledging Xavier's allegiance, Terrell informs Becca that once they devoted to their duty of being a sheriff that is consisted of a society of vampires, they gave The Old Ones their oath to protect any borough that seeks benefitation by any means necessary. As Terrell and Xavier decide to give their consent of excluding their duties till' the end of their existence, Becca unintentionally obliges to conform with her alleviate companions in order save humanity from supernatual disturbences. Implicating to Terrell, Becca, and Xavier their assigned positions, Eric demands that they remain unspecified of notice until he gives them any further declarations of when their needed. As the area's sheriffs retains to their assigned duties, Eric notifies Ariana on the location of Dominic, Destiny and Brian, which Ariana implicates that since the full moon is in it's immediate apex, their currently in their transition to shift which is being held at their underground domicile and will meet them upon Lorena's arrival. Season 5 Engaged in a sentimental mind of state, Trinity and Vincent composes a required congregation which consists of the area's sheriffs Terrell, Becca, and Xavier in order to inform them of the upcoming threat that is upon their boroughs, which the task needs to be dealt with immediately. Implicating to them all based on the threat that may reside within their occupancy, Trinity informs the vampire sheriffs that a coven of hybrids has claim to infiltrate and obliberate the existence of The Old Ones, whom apparently apprehends the possession of an armament that can permanently obliberate an Old One, which Terrell, Becca, and Xavier are astounded by the intriguing news. Able to implicate to them of their appearances, Vincent informs the sentinels that each of the hybrids are consistently experienced in engaged conflicts with other mere immortals, which he warns Terrell, Becca, and Xavier that until the final obliberation of the Imperial Coven, their boroughs and neighborhoods will not contain the attributes of peace, which they should fully attain the awareness. Questioning their reasons for originating a contention with the original family, Terrell implies why a new breed of hybrids would be interested in annihilating them, which Trinity implicates that the Imperial Coven are eager to attain the assorted power of the supernatural society and create their own formation of divergent hybrids, which can give them the ultimatum of obliberating each mortal within the human civilization. Finding the precision hard to accept, Becca exonerates if they should react intensively towards their initiation of confiding to see through Reed and his companions dominant task, which Vincent implicates that currently their assistance will not be needed until the time of tribulations, which he suggests that the creation of their hybrid army hasn't declined to begin and recommends that they all should intact peace and safety among their assigned areas. Aspired to know if they should breach each of the residencies around their areas to inspect the detection of the Imperial Coven, Xavier exonerates to Trinity that they could be residing within any given domicile and reciplicates that in order to be acquired, each estate within their borough needs to be given an invaded intrusion, which Trinity accepts his acclamation and informs Xavier that precautionary reinforcements will be required to assist them, due to the heightened abilities hybrids acquire, which can extirpate the life of any vampire or werewolf. Concluding their imperative meeting, Vincent and his mother Trinity ambulates through the residence, which Vincent informs his mother that he's been among the earth for two-thousand years and never figured an incompetent species can retrieve it away from them. Astonished by her son's guilt, Trinity implicates to Vincent that him and his siblings are known to survive such contentions when calamitous events plague their lives, as she comforts Vincent and proclaims that they will make it through this and their physical entities will exonerate in bliss once their current concern is annihilated. Adversing that she always knows what to convey, Vincent embraces his mother with a convenient caressment and implies to her satisfaction that indeed it will. Persisted in a provocative meeting in order to eronicate their current obligations over their area; Terrell, Becca, and Xavier tries to reconciliate their general endowment which will protect their remaining mortal and immortal residents from the hostile resentment from the Imperial Coven. Doubting that fact that the multiples of obliberations are getting out of control, Terrell informs his companions that during each persisted night, unacceptable contengencies will occur that will result in the lives of numerous humans, whom have been apprehended from their residence without notices of their last appearance around the neighborhood, which Becca implicates that it is nearly preposterous to be current in one place at a time, exemplifying that as a dissapearance occurs within an unacclaimed area, another residence is apprehended many miles from the previous address and is exonerated through every expense, which the Imperial Coven leaves no witnessess to obtain the information that is needed to locate their indeavorant and specified center of operation. Able to agree with his fellow sheriffs, Xavier exemplicates that due to Reed's species being a specific classification of hybrid, his abilities are increased and magnified by the vital fluid that he consumes from the human subjects that he acquires from the abandoned residencies around the areas, including his adversaries that acquire the compatible attributes of an advanced immortal. As Terrell, Becca, and Xavier seek to acknowledge their comprised initiative of cavorting their specified areas, they unintentionally receive a impetuous vist from Reed and companions Dawn, Natalie, and Wade as each of them rapidly takes their immediate postion surrounding the vampire sheriffs, as Reed begins to imply how he will currently endorse each of their specified area of oberservance, which Reed implicates to Terrell, Becca, and Xavier that due to his imperious plot to overthrow The Old Ones in order to take critical manipulation over the vampire society, he recommends to the vampire sheriffs that he and his counterparts will need to regulate their explicit area in order to consume the vital fluid that is needed for their entertainment and survival, which Reed implies as a sarcastic remark. Implicating that he will decline in providing his allegiance to Reed, Terrell rapidly accesses to his position and exclusively acknowledges his compacity of acquiring the bravery to persist against the original family of vampires, but doubts that he will remain intact with his physical features long enough to appeal his surrender when his disposition fails, which Reed is tempted and rapidly restrains Terrell on the nearby barricade, which Becca and Xavier tries to apprehend their fellow companion but position is exonerated and restrained by Wade and Natalie, which Dawn remains on the impeccable sidelines of interfering. As Xavier and Becca acknowledge the behalf of Reed and indicate not to obliberate their advocate; Wade and Natalie inform them both that with their current allegiance to The Old Ones will be their compromise of having an companion exonerated due to their rejection of acclaiming Reed's suggestive strategy, which Dawn elusively exemplicates that their intense restrainment over Becca and Xavier is not needed, which Natalie informs her of the incompetent feelings that she obtains for the immortals that are ignited to be her oppositioners, which Wade mentally agrees and acknowledges that he begins to question her faithful contengencies of serving Reed, which Dawn rapidly accesses to Wade position in a threatening manner before Reed declares his observation of them to cease in their provocative disagreement. As Terrell is still restrained by the retention of Reed, he informs him the implicated advice of stating that he needs to recollect his envisioned prophecy of obliberating The Old Ones and depart the area while he currently has the oppurtunity, which Reed implicates that before he arrived in the matriculous city, he secured the awareness of implimenting their assigned area's under his perpetual control and has acquired the chance of temporarily nuetralizing one of the original vampires of all time. As Terrel is provided with the intensive information that has been announced, Reed conclusively informs him along with his allies Becca and Xavier who are currently still in the restrainment of Wade and Natalie, that he will conceive full supremacy over their inflicted regions that it will be established as their convenient border lines in which they will ignite their last stand against The Old Ones and threatens the existence of Terrell and his adversaries by acknowledging that if he passively informs the previous instructed information to Eric or any other Old One, he will without a second thought of sorrow decapitate the entire physical form of Terrell, which will result in the lives of his fellow dependents. Acknowledging the fact that his point has been exonerated by the mere agreement of Terrell, Reed intensively releases him by his cervix and informs his adversaries to retreat from their current position in which the Imperial Coven rapidly accesses apart from their current reference. Astounded by the previous concession he bargained with Reed, Terrell is questioned by Becca and Xavier, due to the incompatible allegiance they all institued under Reed's expense of not informing Eric of the confounded preliminaries, which they all intact with grievance. As impartial silence falls upon the remnants of each residential municiples, internal contentions have originated from the perspective of The Old Ones, as each of them has estimated the igniting fact that destructive classifications of hybrids have been transitioned throughout one interim. Initiating a limited and imperative convergement with his obligated and loyal centurions of each area within the city; Eric begins to discuss with Terrell, Xavier, and Becca that he has been informed of their recent impervious threat that Reed issued upon them, which he exlaims that he doesn’t blame them for not engaging in the final confrontation on that partiuclar night. Infuritated at the perspective that Reed would use his closest companions as leverage in order to end their existence if they acquire participation among the others in the confrontation, Eric implicates to them all that Reed has capitulated the element of surprise and will engage in contentment by any means necessary when the conclusion of his hybrid regiment has completed, which will be held during the full moon obscurity of the interim, which he further proclaims that they should replinish in accomodating his siblings and other companions, due to the fact that he opposes of taking an immediate risk upon their lives, which can be established as catastrophic and deleterious if he willingly sacrifices the surpreme centurions he has ever accompanied during the centuries, which Terrell exemplicates that he has consistently been eager to incorporate himself in the inculcated conspiracy that they have formulated against the Imperial Coven, due to the fact that he never suggested of internally surrendering himself to the formidable speculation that Reed inaugurated, even if the result was considered an admonishing commination that can result in the obliberation of his companions existence, including his own life. Understanding that thier concurrence may be considered a threat towards the contention that will be ignited during that specific interim, Eric exemplicates that he acknowledges their incapabilities and recommends that their companionship are considered a neccessity to bargain with if they disaprove with the Imperial Coven's classifies dispostion, which could lead to a devastating incriment if they get involved in a articulation of war that can result in a confounded inclination that will give him an increasement of rage of annihilating the existence of Reed and his regiment of hybrids. Acknowledging his reasons for defending their purpose for not attending the conflicting engagement between his siblings and the Imperial Coven, Becca implicates that she has been hearing of accusations of Reed possessing the significance of a distinctive armament that can permanently obliberate the existence of a specific Old One, which could result in the extinction of not only himself but the annihilation of the entire species of vampires, which would be contemplated as a devastating reflection upon the world of supernaturals. Intrigued of not knowing the specific Old One that needs to be obliberated in the process in order for their existence to be considered perpetual, Eric exemplicates that since he was the first born of the original lineage of vampires, which gave birth to the inhabited population of the children of the night; he is considered the only primary immortal to be intacted with the white oak ash stake and that can result in the extinction of the primitive species of celestials, which he clarifies that Reed will not access to his position in such unawareness that will give him the opportunity to pierce such a armament within his internal and physical embodiment of tendons. Able to create assurance between such an allegated preference, Xavier implies that their encouragement should be acquired for immediate attendance in order to commense in confliction if they are aware of Reed's impervious commination against The Old Ones, including Eric for the enlightened matter of perception, which is currently considered their contended attraction in this given moment as well as obliberating his regimental formation of newborn hybrids whom is willing to obey every declarated command that is issued upon them during the specified interim of events. Afflicted upon each of their pretensful recognitions of engaging in the final confliction with the Imperial Coven in order to assure the protection of himself and his siblings, Eric exemplicates that their safety is considered a required establishment that he defines as an elusive contribution that he has endevored for centuries and declines the initiative of risking their existing preferences just to procure to technacality that the expectance of Reed will not be irrational and intentional when the formidable time comes, which he extricates that he alone will be obliged to end the current and physical analogy of his nemises that continues to plague those around the mortal environment, including those within the celestial society. As Terrell, Becca, and Xavier acknowledge the contentment that he elusively obtains within his honor and proficient personality, Eric announces that he concludes the preliminary congregation and dismisses that point of his area companions becoming involved in the final confrontation with the Imperial Coven. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Xavier has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural